2_broke_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
And the New Boss
And the New Boss is the ninth episode of the second season of 2 Broke Girls. Plot When Caroline walks in late yet again from working on her and Max’s cupcake business, Han has had enough of her tardiness, but Max and Earl cover for Caroline.Because of the grunt work from the business, Caroline suggests hiring an intern to which Max shoots down the idea since the person would not be getting paid. Earl concurs, joking that his ancestors were “interns” then, if that meant not getting paid for labor. However, when the shop has rat droppings, Max relents in finding an intern to do the dirty work of setting up traps to catch the rat. As the interviews go underway, Max is very clear about not paying the interns and about the rat infestation, which cuts the crowd of potential interns before two women remain. Max is partial in choosing the one with the big chest, as Caroline points out Max’s loyalty to women who have large breasts. Cue Sophie walking in with an orchid plant to gift to the girls in congratulating them before taking it back in case rats left droppings on them. Seeing the choice of interns, Sophie also picks the woman with the big chest. Oleg even shows up with a box of mousetraps. When the only woman left is a college student looking for a college credit internship, Max and Caroline have no choice but to hire her. Caroline tells Max to delegate the new intern with setting up the traps, but Max isn’t exactly boss material. At the girls’ apartment, Max wakes up to Caroline and Andy getting it on. Then, the intern shows up with an enema, which Caroline had called for in order for Max to show the intern who’s boss. However, at the shop, Max still allows the intern to have a break, and Max also sets the traps herself as the intern watches. Max and Caroline go to the junkyard to obtain some furniture that Caroline had put on hold, but when the intern doesn’t show up, Caroline asks Max to fire her. Max doesn't have it in her to let the intern go even when the intern accidentally texts Max, referring to Max as “the dumb one.” Max is in denial until a hoard of rats attacks the girls, leaving Caroline helpless until Max saves her in a comical fashion. Picture rats flying and a mighty Max pushing a table out of the way. Now, Max has gained the power to fire the intern, and of course, she reacts indifferently. Guest Cast Ryan Hansen - Candy Andy Abby Eliott - Ruth Natalie Cohen - Molly Sharon Sachs (Choking Woman) Video Quotes :Han: Caroline is late again. And she better not use your new cupcake shop as an excuse this time, 'cause sista, that crap ain't gonna fly. :Max: First of all, stop talking like you're in a Tyler Perry movie. And secondly, comes in without Han noticing Caroline's here, she's in the kitchen. :Han: Oh, really? 'Cause when I was in there, you told me she was out here. You play me, fool. :Max: Stop talking like you're in a Tyler Perry sequel. ---- :walks in on Caroline and Andy having sex after hearing Caroline shrieking :Caroline: What are you doing?! :Max: I forgot Andy was here! And your sex voice is the same as your murder voice! :Caroline: So are you just gonna stand there? :Max: Are you offering me a threeway? :buzzes :Max: Well, it looks like we're about to be a full-blown orgy. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes